


all alone his blood runs thin

by NotOverlyConcerned



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Blood, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Cussing, Depression?, Food, Gen, Homelessness, Multi, Nolan Centric, Nolan is rich, Numbness?, Other, Psychological Trauma, Puppy Pack (Teen Wolf), Underage Drinking, Vomiting, Wealth, Wine, gabe & nolan past, gabe dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOverlyConcerned/pseuds/NotOverlyConcerned
Summary: title from: His Kiss, the RiotNolan was planning a fancy dinner night for himself.Or: Nolan needs therapy and Theo needs a home._this is going to be a short one_
Relationships: Corey Bryant & Nolan, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Gabe & Nolan (Teen Wolf), Liam Dunbar & Nolan, Mason Hewitt & Nolan, Nolan & Theo Raeken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

He was planning a fancy dinner night for himself that night, it just happened that he won a big coupon at one of his delivery apps, not that he needed the coupon,  but it was nice to save money for... Whatever, future, perhaps.

So, he did everything he would have done if he was going to one of those fancy dinners with his dad, took a long hot bath, combed his hair and even moisturized it.

He actually took some time to pick some clothes, he chooses his best jeans and a  wine-colored sweater, the only thing he didn't put on were shoes, instead he decided to stay only in his popcorn themed socks. Put the perfume on and went down, lighting all the lights in the house and turned the stereos that surrounded the house so it would feel a little bit more alive.

Then he ordered the  Japanese food from the top restaurant at the deliver app, ordering everything that other people recommended, even the spiced stuff.

While waiting the food,  he put the Friends series  to play in  the television ,  so the noise in  the background  would make  him think that there was someone in  the house with him . 

He  put the table ,  fancy china  and everything ,  and sat down ,  waiting .

And _laughed_ .

That was the saddest fucking thing he had ever  done; he couldn't even believe he was doing this...

At this same time last  year, he and _Gabe_...

No,  he shouldn't think about him . 

This is supposed to be a  happy night ,  so no. He  can't think about him .

H e took his phone and put Please Like Me on Netflix.

Trying to forget, to pretend, to feel less.


	2. Chapter 2

When the doorbell rang ,  after the second episode from the series Nolan  didn't even batted an eye around the fact that it  was still too  early for  his massive order to arrive .

But he opened without looking anyway ,  with the tip on his hand ...  And his stomach churned .

Liam  and Mason  were holding a  _blood drenched_ Theo, Corey  was behind them , holding a bag  and looking scared ...  They all looked scared .

" Can we ...?" Liam  asked . 

The  blonde didn't even finish , Nolan  opened the door fully and let them in,  without questions .

He  even let the door open  and headed in for  the kitchen ,  grabbing the first aid kit.

He  gave it  to Mason,  trying not to watch while they took Theo's shirt off  and were quickly trying to stop  the bleeding .

Gabe  bleed to death...

_Nope!_

Nolan  turned around back to the kitchen and decided to play host,  put more  plates in  the table ,  and filled several glasses of water ,  possible more  than the amount they would need .

He  took his sweet time  with it,  and by the time  he was finished ,  he could feel someone's eyes on his back .

" Sorry " Corey  said ,  his eyes tired ,  not scared anymore . "It  was just...  Your house was the nearest ,  and he was bleeding bad ..."

" It's fine."  Nolan's voice  felt rough around the edges ,  and quiet .  Guess this is what happens when you spend all of your time  alone .  You lose your voice,  your mind,  yourself .

"He  already stopped bleeding ,  so we will just wait a bit  and get out  of your hair ..." Corey  looked over  at the organized table ,  smiled a bit. " Fancy dinner for  tonight uh?"

"I... It was just for me, b-but if you guys want to..." He looked painfully at the table, and sighed. Talking was so damn hard without the wine. "Do you guys like  Japanese food?" 

Corey stared  emptily at the table for a moment, his eyes heavy with  sadness , but then, he looked at Nolan, lifting his head and looking at him a bit suspiciously. Nolan downed his gaze, just staring at something in the floor, just waiting and preparing his heart for being alone again, for the frustration and deception and guilt...

" Yeah , man. I  could use a  really fancy dinner tonight ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review


	3. Chapter

Of course, Nolan had to call the restaurant and ask for them to send more food, lot of food actually, considering that there were two (three?) werewolves in his house, but he did promise to pay a huge tip.

It  was fine,  he could always lie,  tell his dad that he threw a  huge party with all of his friends...

Even though that his father new  that he has one friend.

_Had_ .

He  shook his head at the same time  that Liam  showed up in  the kitchen ,  his hands dirty with blood .

Nolan  looked away .

"There is somewhere we can clean ourselves? Perhaps if Theo could take a quick shower..." Liam had bag under his eyes, but something about him was bigger. 

Perhaps that wasn't the word to define it. He just was more... More commanding, more outstanding,  broader. Just... More. 

"If you follow the living room hall you will find two guest bedrooms, there are showers with  everything there... Feel free to use anything you need." 

Liam  nodded quickly ,  and sighed .

" Thank you ."  This time Nolan  was the one who nodded ,  slowly drifting towards the window , running  away from the smell of blood that took over Liam. " And sorry about your couch ,  we will clean it."

"It's leather... You just have to... Here." He took the product that he used for cleaning the couch  every time that he puked on it, and thinking twice he also took some paper towel. "This will do."

" Thanks " Liam  shook the cleaning product and gave Nolan a look. He  looked like  he was about to say something for a  moment ,  but he just sighed again and went out.

Nolan stayed there, in the kitchen, caged there. Away from the blood scent, less scared of the people on the other room, but no less hesitant than he  was before.

At  school he and Liam  made the rest of the year as  co-captains ,  but they just couldn't get closer. 

Something inside Nolan still  made him suspicious ,  and Liam  looked like  he was dealing with shit .

So ,  they talked during classes,  and after that they parted ways .

Nolan  parted ways with everyone at school in  fact .  They all hated him . He  could feel it.  Even the teachers .  But he didn't blame them .

There  were other kids just like him, former hunters. Kids that used to be popular, now were apart.

But neither them ,  neither Nolan  seemed to make a move  to get closer ,  to make a  unit .  God knows what union made of them last time.

So, things were better like this.

Lonely, of course. But  separated the damage were smaller,  separated he could count on his own to keep his bullshit under control.

No  one would end up dead if he was alone .

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, my english sucks, sorry  
> Please review


End file.
